In Fear and Faith
by GoddessWarrior
Summary: Feliciano was just getting ready to do his Priest daily job till he gets Kidnapped by two Vampires, Ludwig and Gilbert, who are collecting the four Elemental Gems that are guarded by four Guardians that are located in five sacred sites. Even werewolves, demons, humans, and other vampires are after the Elemental Gems to either gain power or protect them from the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**GoddessWarrior: **I do not own Hetalia and I am using their human names of the countries! There is Yaoi, meaning guy on guy. Oh, by the way there may be swearing/cursing. To be awesomely nice, I have done a name list just in case anyone does not know their human name. Now Please Enjoy!

_Name List__:__N. Italy- Feliciano/Feli, Germany- Ludwig/Luddy, /Romano- Lovino, Spain-Antonio, Prussia-Gilbert/Gil, Japan-Kiku, Greece-Heracles, America-Alfred, Britain/England/United Kingdom-Arthur, France-Francis, Austria-Roderich, Hungary-Elizabeta, Russia-Ivan, China-Yao, Belarus-Natalia, & Turkey-Sadiq_

_List of Pairings__:_ Germany X N. Italy, France X Canada, America X England, Spain X , Japan X Greece, Russia X China, Prussia X Austria, & Hungary X Belarus

In Fear and Faith

~ Part One: Taken!

"Feliciano! Time for lunch!" called Lovino

"Oh, and change into your white robes! It is your turn to take over. Remember to listen to their conflictions and confessions, okay, Feliciano!?" exclaimed Roderich before left the church to get groceries while Lovino and Antonio started eating their lunch.

Feliciano stood up from kneeling over the garden as a breeze blew on him that cool him from the sun beating down on him and then walked into the church. The church is small, but built with grey stones with a huge red door to enter in and a huge cross on top of the roof. The windows filled with glass mosaic tinted tiles, colored with different colors. Inside the church, the pews were wooden with red cushions on them and behind each held a bible and book of songs. In the middle of the pews was an red long carpet that led to the altar. The altar is a wooden small antique table made by Grandpa Rome with a red cloth on top of it and silver holy cups with silver cross etched into them sat ontop the cloth and then a cross made of silver hanged on the wall. On the side of the altar was a hidden door, which he opened that is the back of the church. Before he went out of the back of the church into a white brick tunnel to the church dormitory, he yelled out, "Okay, give me five minutes and I will be ready and there!"

Feliciano went into the church dormitory, which is an old apartment-like building with many rooms and four floors of stairs. Then he went up the stairs to the fourth floor and into his bedroom. His room was just painted white a few days ago and had a soft bed with red blankets and pillows with nightstand next to the bed. On the night stand is his bible and a wooden cross standing up on its own. Above it all, is a round window made of clear glass. Across from his bed are his wooden brown dresser, a closet filled with different robes, a small wooden desk with a wooden chair, and a book case filled with many books. He went to his closet to change from his white small kimono that Kiku got him for his birthday into his white priest robes which looked like a judge's gown with a red long silk stole (scarf) hanging about his neck and both shoulders with silver cross design on the end of each scarf, but he kept his brown boots on. then he put his silver cross necklace on as he walked out of his room. He was about to go down the steps, but then heard a loud crash coming from his bedroom, which made him go back to see his window broken with the broken glass window pieces scattered about on the floor and then looks around the room to see no one. He frowns and was about to run out the room to tell Lovino and Antonio, but an arm wraps around his midsection and pull him back to their chest and holds a knife to his neck. The mysterious man whispers in a German accent voice in his left ear, "Do what I say and you will be unharmed. If I let you go, you mustn't run or try anything stupid, priest. Got it?"

Feliciano nodded his head, which made the mysterious man sighed and let him go slowly after saying, "Now go sit on your bed and do not move or speak."

Feliciano did what the mysterious man said and sat on his bed as he observed the man. He looked handsome with his blonde hair combed back neatly, crystal blue eyes, fair skin, and had muscles which the black muscle shirt shown it well. The man also wore green army pants, combat boots, and black leather gloves. Feliciano was about to open his mouth, but saw another man come in from his closet. _So that is where they hid…_Feliciano thought as he observed the other guy that has silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, black clothes on, and boots to match the outfit. The silver head man turned to him and said to the blonde man, "Wow, Luddy! You got a cutie here! And a priest too! Bet he is virgin!"

"Shut it, Gil!" Luddy snapped at him which made Feliciano jump in fear of Luddy's voice, "We have to find the stupid gem and go, but now that we have someone who caught us…"

Gil grinned as he cut Luddy off and said in a lustful voice, "Well you revealed us by coming out of the closet."

"Vhatever! And don't you dare be making gay jokes! This is serious shit we are doing Gil!"

"Oh, my bad! Couldn't help, but defy a place that is part of a holy church. You know we would have to be careful going in a church, right?"

"We vill be fine for we are vearing these stupid ancient silver rings."

"If we were werewolves, we'd be weak and stupid to wear these."

"Vell, we are not mutts, so no vorries there, bruder."

Feliciano tilted his head, confused and lost till he said in a shaky, "Umm….Can I speak? If so what is this gem that you seek, Ve?"

Gil smirked as he answered, "Didn't Luddy tell you to not speak? So I'd keep your pretty mouth shut, lil priest or I might make you."

Feliciano whimpered in fear and mumbled, "Sorry….Ve~"

Luddy looked at Feliciano carefully, who looked cute to him with his messy brown hair with a random curl in it, golden eyes, light tan skin, and dressed in a white priest outfit with brown boots that made the boy look like a girl. He grinned and said, "We are looking for the Gem of the Wind, which you probably don't know what it is, do you?"

"I don't know where it is! Please don't hurt me! I will do what you say, I promise," Feliciano replied as he closed his eyes and body shook in fear of them.

"Gilbert tie his hands up with the rope. You will drag him along," Luddy commanded Gil

"Awesome!" Gil replied as he grabbed Feliciano's hands and did as Luddy told him with rope and pulled the end of it, making Feliciano get off the bed and stand up. Then Luddy led the way with Gil following as he dragged Feliciano along. They went down the steps, through the hallway, and into the church.

Lovino turned around, wearing the same priest outfit as Feliciano and shouted out as the church door opened, "Finally, Feli! I was about to…"

Lovino stopped in the middle of what he was going to say to his little brother, Feliciano, as he saw Luddy and Gil who had his little brother in their grasps and then yelled at them, "Who the hell are you and let my little brother go, you damn bastards!"

When Antonio heard his lover yell out, he ran to his side and glared at Ludwig as he said, "They are vampires, Lovi. I smell them. And I know one of the too!"

"I know that, idiot! Wait why the hell do you know one of them? Actually don't answer till Feli is okay! Now who the hell are you, damn bloodsuckers? And why the hell do you have my fratellino?" asked Lovino angrily. Feliciano gasped as he processed that they are vampire once Luddy and Gil revealed their fangs and let loose their energy.

"Fratello!" cried out Feliciano in fear as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Fratellino! We will free you from these bloodsucking bastards!" Lovino said to Feliciano in a agry, worried, and stern tone. Feliciano believed in what big brother, Lovino, but he still feared vampires since he was kidnapped by one before. He took deep breaths to calm himself, but still was shaky and scared.

"That is so unawesome, hume! At least we are not some lowly beings! We will let ya little bruder go, but ya have to give us the Gem of the Wind!" Gil yelled out

"That we do not…." Lovino was about to say, but Antonio cut him off and said, "It is here, but we do not where for someone has is kept secret with them. So neither of them knows, but I may tell you if you release Feli."

"Nein! You vill take us to vhere it is and we vill go for it. Once we have it, we vill let him go." Luddy replied sternly and harshly as he took the end of the rope from Gil's hand and pulled it harshly, forcing Feliciano to stumble into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding a dagger to his throat with his free hans. Feliciano whimpered as the dagger nipped at his neck leaving a small cut with little drips of blood going down his neck. This made Lud's eyes turn red as he said with a growl, "You will reveal us the Gem of the Wind or else this boy will be my meal or better yet donor for life."

Feliciano closed his eyes shut tightly as tears ran down his right cheek, which Luddy just smirked as he lick the boy's tear of his cheek. This made Feliciano whimper in fear and made his body shake a bit nervously and scared of what Ludwig will do to him next. Lovino became anger and worried for Feliciano, knowing he is afraid and his life in the hands of a vampire. He felt for his daggers in his sleeves, ready to strike to save his little brother, but Antonio stood in front of him giving him a signal "not to do it yet" as he confronted the vampires.

"Look, I do not know why you want the Wind Gem so badly, but I know Feliciano is too innocent to know about the four gems that hold elemental powers and must be kept out of this so let him go and we will take you to does know, okay. Unless you can wait for Roderich to come back! I am begging of you kindly, please let Feli go," Antonio stood up to them, talking softly in a calm voice.

Luddy stared at Antonio for a while and then gazed at Lovino. He then looked down at Feliciano who he held tightly in his arm with his dagger against the boys neck. The boy still looked sacred and shaking, well of course since he is taken prisoner by him and his brother that are vampires. The boy looked tasty and his blood smelled really good and tempting, but he had to restrain himself to make sure he obtains the Gem of the Wind. He though carefully and decided he will just take the boy till the church gives him what he needs.

"Nein, I will take the boy with me. You have two days to bring to me or else he will become one of us and be my mate," Luddy replied as he disappeared in the shadows bringing Feliciano with him as his brother disappeared in the shadows along with them as Feliciano cries out, "Fratello!"

Lovino cries out for him and screams out in frustration, suffering from his brother taken from him. Antonio comforts him as they go look for Roderich and Elizabeta to get their help and inform them of the situation. He was more concerned about Lovino and Feliciano, knowing about their bond and attachment due to not just being brothers, but also knowing what both of them went through in the past.


	2. Chapter 2: Capturers & Rescuers, Part1

**GoddessWarrior: **The story is actually for my two sisters, Tiff and Kat. They love Hetalia, especially the characters Italy, Germany, America, and Prussia. Also, I want to thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing this fanfiction, especially my awesome GerIta stalker friend, The Singing Maiden! ;P

Now on to the next Chapter! _Warning: Yaoi (guy on guy), bloody scenes, violence, and swearing/cursing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the story plot! _

Please Enjoy the story!

_Name List__:__N. Italy- Feliciano Vargas/Feli, Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt/Luddy, /Romano- Lovino Vargas, Spain-Antonio Carriedo , Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt /Gil, Japan-Kiku Honda, Greece-Heracles Karpusi, America-Alfred Jones, Britain/England/United Kingdom-Arthur Kirkland, France-Francis Bonnefoy, Austria-Roderich Edelstein , Hungary-Elizabeta__Hedervary__ , Russia-Ivan Braginski, China-Yao Wang, Belarus-Natalia __Arlovskaya__, & Turkey-Sadiq Adnan_

_List of Pairings__:__Germany X N. Italy, France X Canada, America X England, Spain X , Japan X Greece, Russia X China, Prussia X Austria, & Hungary X Belarus (Later: Prussia X Canada, & Russia X America)_

In Fear and Faith

Chapter 2: Capturers & Rescuers, Part1

Luddy carried an unconscious Feliciano over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes who was still tied up, but gagged with a cloth around his mouth and went inside his and his brother's mansion; which was very old and made of red stones with a nice black roof made of fine wood and had small windows. Gil was behind them, smirking and whistling as they came inside the mansion and close the door behind him. Suddenly a small group of vampires and three wolves ran and stood in front of them.

Luddy cleared his throat and yelled at them in commanding voice, "This young priest is our prisoner, so I vant to keep an eye on him! Also, I vant you Francis to call your boyfriend, Mathew and his brother Alfred and Alfred's lover Arthur to get zeir asses here. And Gilbert, tell me vhy ze hell is Antonio at ze church vith ze priest?"

Gil, which is Gilbert's nickname replied, "Well, ze last time I saw Antonio, he was with zat priest, but I did not know zat brat was a priest. Should I talk to our werewolf friend why he chose a hume priest to be his lover?"

"Nein, not yet! We need to keep our home guarded till ze church sends someone vith a message or ze Gem of ze Wind," Luddy answered, "First we vill take our prisoner! My bruder and vill take him to our basement vhere we always put our prisoners and victims. Before zat I need a blind fold and new rope…."

"Vhy not bind him to the new slab with the chains on 'em zat we've got to use for torturing our victims on then ze church vill take us serious, Luddy?" Gilbert asked.

"Actually, zat is not a bad idea," answered Luddy, "Oh, and Francis tell zem call me Lud or Luddy, I do not vant our prisoner to know my name till I introduce myself."

"Vhy?" Gilbert asked

"You know vhy! Not every priest and church knows I am alive!"

"Oh, yeah! Haha!"

Luddy rolled his eyes, annoyed with his brother as he grunted out, "You are ze moron sometimes."

"That is so unawesomely mean!" Gilbert cried out, faking to be sad.

"I did not know unawesomely, vas a vord," said Luddy, ignoring Gilbert's act as he walked to the end of hallway and stopped in front of the door to open it. Once, he opened it and went down the steps and into the basement. In the basement, it had huge cages filled of humans in and another cage across it, but had spikes on the bars, keeping demons in. The demons roared and growled while the humans shook and whimpered in fear as Luddy passed them and went towards the table and quickly grabbed a syringe of the table. Then he went to a huge slab of stone that is shaped like a bed with a blood-red cloth on top, which he laid Feliciano ontop of it and removed the gag and ropes from the young priests wrists and mouth. Then he looked on the shelves of strange liquids and organs inside bottles and glasses across the room, looking for a sedative to fill it in the syringe.

While Ludwig is searching for a sedative, Feliciano's awoke slowly. His fluttered opened as he moaned softly as he sat up. His eyes roamed around the room to see human and demon prisoners in cages, a table filled with strange objects, two shelves of strange liquids and organs in glasses and bottles, and three huge shelves of old to recent books. Then it hit him, he must be in some kind of chamber or basement. Once he set his eyes on Luddy at the shelves of strange liquids and organs, he screamed out, surprising Luddy, who did not expect to awake so soon, turned to see Feliciano sitting up and mumbling prayers after freaking out.

Luddy raises an eyebrow as he watched Feliciano and said out loud to him, "You know praying vill not get you anyvhere right now. Is your name Feli as your bruder called you?"

Feliciano shaking in fear as he said, "That is my nickname…veh!"

Luddy stared at him and said harshly, "Then vhat is your name? Cus you don't deserve zat nickname!"

"Feliciano! Why do you not like Feli as my nickname? And what are you gonna with me?" Feliciano replied shakily with tears going down his cheeks from the harsh words Luddy said.

"It is none of your business! And I vill sedate you till I am ready to deal vith you!" Luddy snapped, as Gilbert running down the steps and yelling out, "Oh, Luddy! Our guests are here! That is why I did not follow ya! Oh, the little priest is awake! You look so cute! Can I play with him?"

"Nein! Now go…."Luddy started to say, but Gilbert already stood in front of Feliciano and poked him as he said to Feliciano, "I am surprised you are not saying a verse or something from ze bible to try to weaken and rid of me though it wouldn't work anyways! So how about you say a prayer out loud to me, eh? Or better yet, let me try some of your blood? Say, what is your name by the way cutie! I am ze awesome Gilbert!"

"More like moron," said a blonde and green eyed vampire while coming down the steps with two other blondes following behind them, "So what is going up, Lud?"

"We located the church that holds the Gem of the Wind, Alfred. It is at da church across from the graveyard. Oh, and we took a prisoner from there," Luddy replied.

"I see you took Rome's youngest grandson, Feliciano. I remember him indeed. I kidnapped him before to get them to free Alfred. The boy is pretty weak and fragile."

"Vell I know that already. So vhat do you know about Feliciano's family, Arthur?" asked Luddy

"For one thing, his Grandpa Rome died along with you and your brother's father. Oh yes, they used to be lovers before they ended up basically killing each other. Anyways, the foul mouthed priest name Romano is the boy's older brother that you already probably met. Francis and Antonio are their orphan adopted brothers too. Francis was turned by me, which angered the village that soon will be yours too seems," Arthur answered as he watched Gilbert pick on Feliciano who crawled backward off the table, falling off and hitting his head on the floor crying out in pain.

"Hmm…so vhat did you do to the boy while having him as your prisoner?" asked Ludwig as his one eyebrow twitched in annoyance and impatience with Gilbert and Feliciano.

"I just kept him in prison. I tried to feed from him, but he used to wear a rare cross collar that made us vampires weak. Though it seems he does not after that demon named Ivan destroyed it, but his brother, Elisabeta, Roderich, and Antonio saved him in time from what Ivan was gonna do to him," Alfred answered his questions again and then add, "Though I like to ask why the humans and werewolves are protective of him, especially Romano, considering Romano did not care for him due to jealousy back then."

Gilbert turned to them and said, "I heard Antonio mention zat his lovers little brother is pure and that his lover seems very protective of the little brother. Something about a key too something zat needs to keep the boy away from. I wonder vhat it is…. Hmm…."

Feliciano realizing they are not paying attention to him, slowly got off the slab and looked at the book of shelves, especially the very old books. The only one watching him is Matthew eventually gave his friends the signal to look behind them to see Feliciano looking through the shelves and took a book out, opening the book slightly, but Luddy walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring Feliciano as the boy jumped, screamed, and dropped the book. Luddy glared at him and sternly said, "For someone who is my prisoner, you don't seem scared. Vhy is zat? Or could it because you're an air headed idiot?!"

"I…I don't know! I am sorry! Please don't hurt me~Ve!" Feliciano cried out as Luddy grabbed Feliciano by the collar and pulled him close to his face, yelling at him, "How many times have I told you to not move?! You are lucky I have a sedative, for I could have just punched da daylights out of you instead!"

While Luddy was yelling up a storm in Feliciano's face, Arthur took the book that Feliciano dropped from the floor and looked at it. It was the "Book of Elements" which they have hid it in the bookshelf and protected it. No one can open the book unless they were one of the Guardians. So far they have three of the elemental gems, now they just need the Gem of Wind and they can join them together to create energy. Luddy had the Gem of Earth, Ivan had Gem of Water, and Yao had Gem of Fire, which they defeated Ivan and Yao to collect two of them. Since they all are not pure, no one can open the book, but for some reason their prisoner can.

As Luddy dragged Feliciano to the slab and slammed him on top of it, Alfred spoke up, "Wait, how the hell can he slightly open the book? I thought Kiku said he handed the Gem of the Wind to the Guardian of it, which is supposed to be the most holy priestess, which must be Elisabeta!"

"I thought it was a brunette priestess named Feli or Felicia!" Arthur shouted.

"I thought Lud would remember the girl's name considering he use to be in love with her before he lost his memories as a human!" Francis pointed out. Arthur started yelling and fighting with Francis about who is the Guardian of the Wind Gem. Luddy was starting get annoyed as they were arguing while trying to deal with a struggling, scared, and crying young priest. Finally he grabbed the syringe and injected into Feliciano's neck harshly, making Feliciano gasped in pain and surprise. Then his eyes flutter closed feverishly as he mumbled out, "Fratello," before he fell into a deep sleep on the blood-red clothed slab.

Luddy sighed as he put metal looped cuffs tightly around Feliciano's thin wrists that are connected to the table that restrained Feliciano's arm to the table, on each side of his body. He observed the sleeping young priest one more time and then angrily yelled out to the others, "You, frickin' morons! Vhat are you all arguing about?"

Arthur, Alfred, Williams, Francis, and Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes and everyone went silent for a while till Gilbert ended the silence by replying smugly, "Well, you see the boy that is our prisoner is the Guardian of the Wind Gem somehow. So now that we know why he can open the book, we can use him to lead us to the Wind Gem by him calling out for it. Now you can thank the awesome me and our friends!"

"Is zis true? Are you sure?" asked Luddy.

"Yes, ya wanker!" Arthur answered.

"So tomorrow, you'll just have the force him to do what needs to be done. So you don't have to do the work! Ain't that cool?!" Alfred shout out excitedly.

"Ja! It is!" Luddy replied and then added, "We shall celebrate with a toast of blood beer!"

"And blood wine too!" Francis added as all of them went up the stair to celebrate.

In the church, Lovino went on about the vampires taking Feliciano and what they want from the church Roderich and Elisabeta. Antonio sighed and told them how he knows about the one vampire, "The white haired and red eyed vampire is a friend of mine named Gilbert. We used to be in a trio, which was just me, Gilbert, and Francis. I know Francis was a human turned to a vampire by Arthur, which I believe you all know who that is. Since I helped the church, Francis won't talk to me, but Gilbert did talk to me last month at the club when we bumped into each other."

"Oh, that is great! Do you know who the other is by any change?" asked Roderich.

"Well, I don't know, but I know that is his younger brother," Replied Antonio.

"But I thought he died in the war between humans and vampires?! That cannot be possible! If the boy is alive, then I am guessing Gilbert kept it a secret!" exclaimed Elisabeta.

"Who the fuck are you all talking about?!" yelled out Lovino.

"We are talking about the vampire who was gonna to war to protect us humans back then. He fell in love with your young brother when he thought was a girl," Roderich answered, "But I have a feeling he would not know that it is Feliciano considering we always called him Feli all the time."

"Then we just have to prove it to that potato bloodsucking vampire somehow!" Lovino exclaimed angry as he took his sword out of an antique wooden chest.

"What are you doing?! I thought you and Feli would never use those again!" yelled out Roderich.

"Who gives a fuck! I will use whatever the hell I want! Besides, all of those damn vampires and demon are after the damn elemental gems!" Lovino replied, annoyed at Roderich's outburst.

"Wait! So you are just gonna battle against whoever is in your way in rescuing your brother as well as getting Ludwig to realize who Feliciano is?" asked Roderich carefully

"Yeah, if he is Ludwig that is, but my little brother gets rescued first," Lovino answered.

"Well, I guess I will join to help you rescue Feli, Lovi!" exclaimed Antonio as he got out his axe.

Roderich grabbed Feliciano's bow and arrows as he said, "I will carry Feliciano's weaponry and maybe use it myself too."

"Let's go in the morning. We have more advantages if we do," said Elisabeta as she grabbed twin daggers from the chest, "So everyone be up and ready by 9 o'clock am!"

Lovino, Antonio, and Roderich nodded their heads and went their separate ways to their rooms to bed as they rested their weapon beside their beds along with their outfits for tomorrow.

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope you all enjoyed it! It's the best I could do for now! ;P


	3. Chapter 3: Capturers & Rescue, part 2

**GoddessWarrior:** Hello, dear readers!

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (guy on guy), Swearing/Cursing, Bloody scenes, & Violence!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the story plot!

Chapter 3: Capturers & Rescuers, Part 2

Elisabeta, Roderich, Antonio, and Lovino ate in the kitchen of the Church Dormitory as they discussed about the Vampires.

"We have to be careful for a few vampires may be awake to guard and can handle the sun somehow…" began Roderich, but she got interrupted by Kiku who came in the kitchen with his mate, Heracles.

"They can go through sunlight and churches because they have ancient rings that were created by Rome who feel in love with a vampire named Germania. The ring is called Vampros. It is named after vampires and Rome himself to keep a promise to never kill a human. Though lately they have broken it since after his death, which is unknown of how he died. Some say Germania killed him and then killed himself and others say they died together fighting against vampires who rebelled with some demons helping them do so. No one really knows, but right now, many creatures are after the Book of Elements along with the Element Gems," said Kiku calmly.

"We already frickin' figured out they were after that, since they demanded the Gem of the Wind," Lovino said angrily, "We are leaving to rescue my Fratello and let those bastards know that Feliciano is Feli from the past that the potato eating bastard named Ludwig used to be with!"

"So you know Ludwig is alive, eh?" asked Heracles

"Well, it is obvious with the nickname Luddy with his blond hair slick back and sky blue eyes," said Elisabeta, "Besides, I can sense it is him. I would know for I use to watch over him and Feli when they were young children."

"I am sorry," Heracles said softly.

"Look we do not have much time! Soon they will figure out about Feliciano-kun being the Guardian of the Wind Gem!" exclaimed Kiku

"Shit! That means they will use him for opening the book and the ritual for he is the only pure guardian!" Antonio shouted out.

"What the hell! We are fucking going right now! Grab your weapons cus we are fucking going right now! They harm my Fratello, I will frickin' kill those blood sucking bastards!" yelled out Lovino.

Kiku, Heracles, Roderich, Elisabeta, and Antonio nodded their heads in agreement as they gathered their weapons. Lovino grabbed his sword and singled Antonio to lead the way.

Meanwhile in Ludwig's Home, everyone was sleeping in the guest rooms in coffins except Luddy and Gilbert who are watching over Feliciano sleeping on the slab.

"So when are we gonna wake everyone up to get da boy to look for da gem and do da ritual?" asked Gilbert.

"Later afternoon we vill retrieve it and ze ritual vill be tonight," Luddy replied

"Awesome!" exclaimed Gilbert.

Luddy walked over to the slab where Feliciano continued sleep upon and brushed his hand on the young priest's cheek and said to Gilbert softly, "Ya know, he look like ze girl Feli from vhen I vas protecting her and the church back zen."

"Indeed…maybe is her brother," Gilbert mumbled.

Suddenly the basement door slammed open, which made Luddy and Gilbert alert. Alfred, Arthur, Mathew, and Francis came running down the steps. Alfred spoke first, "It seems the priest boy's friends are coming! We heard the crash and awoken to see the gates broken down and a small group approaching!"

"Great, just vhat we need!" yelled Luddy, "Just let them in!"

"Are ya sure, Luddy?" asked Gilbert

"Ja! Now, all of ya go greet them as a wake ze boy up!" Luddy commanded them, which they all obeyed, leaving him alone in the basement.

Luddy looked down at Feliciano and spoke in astern tone, "Awake Feliciano! Your friends are here to rescue you, though zey vill fail."

Feliciano moaned as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. He looked up at Luddy and mumbled, "Fratello…"

"No, but he has come to try to rescue you. Though I like to see him try," Luddy replies smugly as he uncuff Feliciano from the table, "Now sit up, listen to me, and stay silent, Feliciano."

Feliciano was about to disobey, but he felt a strange force making him obeying Luddy's commands. This made him panic as he realized he is in the vampire's trance. Luddy smirked as Feliciano's heart beat fast and body shook in fear. He spoke seductively, "Yes, priest, I have you in my trance and vill force you to obey me even if you don't vant to do certain things zat I vill make you do today, especially tonight. Now let's meet your friends, dear priest."

Luddy stretch his hand out in a gesture to take his hand. Feliciano whimpered as his hand moved on its own and clasped onto Luddy's hand. Luddy pulled Feliciano off the slab and into his chest and led him upstairs to the Dining Room, which had a very long wooden table with blood-red cloth on top, velvet cushioned wooden chairs, and four chandeliers hanging from the ceiling above the table. In each chair sat Feliciano's friend tied up. Elisabeta, Lovino, and Antonio looked very pissed and unhappy with a hint of small embarrassment. Kiku and Roderich seemed calm, but a little nervous while Heracles looked emotionless.

"I see you have handled zem quickly zen I expected," replied Luddy as he held Feliciano more tightly in his left arm against his chest, which made Feliciano whimper in fear again.

"It vas easily, Luddy! Too bad for the rescuers! We the captures won!" Gilbert bragged.

Lovino glared at Luddy and yelled out, "You damn frickin' potato blood sucking bastard! You let my Fratellino go! We know who you really are, Luddy! Or should I say Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

Feliciano's gasped, surprised that the vampire that everyone kept calling Luddy is actually his first love, Ludwig Beilschmidt, which he was told was slain.

Ludwig smirked evilly and replied, "I am indeed. Though I vant you to tell me vhere is Feli?"

"Chigi! Are you a moron or are you fucking blind, bloody bastard!" yelled out Lovino angrily.

Elisabeta spoke out before Ludwig got to reply, "Feliciano, the one you have in your arm is Feli! How can you not tell?! Or have you mistaken as a girl like many have?!"

"I do not believe you!" yelled Ludwig, angrily, "Are you trying to fool me?"

"Why not ask Feli yourself," replied Antonio sternly.

"How about ya just suck his blood and see for ya self, Luddy?" asked Gilbert, "I could tell you wanted his blood earlier."

"Ja, I vill," Ludwig replied as he grabbed Feliciano's hair with his free hand and pulled his head to the side to reveal his bare neck. He licked the boy's neck teasingly, making him shiver and whimper in fear and then bit harshly into his neck. Feliciano's eyes widen and yelped out in pain as Ludwig's teeth dug more harshly in the skin and sucked the blood out of him like it was the most delicious drink ever and all his to have. Tears fell from Feliciano's cheeks as memories flashed in his mind, realizing Ludwig was looking through his memories, which he picked out a particular one.

_"Ludwig! Wait! Don't go! I don't wanna lose you too! I already lost Grandpa Rome!" cried out Feliciano as a child who looked like a little girl in a white gown._

_ "Feli…I have to go! To protect you and the church! To rule the vampires like me and other creatures!" said Ludwig as a child in a black tunic, cape, and hat._

_ "Here! Take this!" exclaimed Feliciano as he handed him a holy staff._

_ "Why have you give me you staff~ Oh, I see!" replied Ludwig as he accepted the holy staff and then asked, "What do people give when they love someone?"_

_ "A kiss I think," Feliciano answered. Ludwig blushed as he kisses Feliciano on the lips softly._

Then he saw another memory.

"_Papa Rome! Look what I painted for you!" exclaimed a seven year old Italy in a white gown giving Rome in armor a painting of him, Lovino, and Rome sitting by the lake in the moonlight. _

_ "Awe! This is so adorable and amazing! Thank you so much, Feliciano! You are such a wonderful artist! Oh, I have something for you!" Rome said happily as he revealed a leather lace with a quartz-like gem dangling on it._

_ "Wow! This is gorgeous! Can you put it on me?" asked Feliciano. Rome nodded his head and tied it loosely around Feliciano's neck, letting it hang right over his chest on top of his gown._

_ "Now take care of it and protect it. This Gem is very special. As long as you have it, the wind will follow you and guide you," said Rome as he embraced Feliciano in a warm, gentle hug and kissed him on the cheek._

_ "I will, papa! I will never take it off! Thank you! I love you!" squealed Feliciano._

Ludwig pulled away from Feliciano and looked down at Feliciano who looked out of it and about to pass out from a lot of blood being sucked out of him. He ripped top of Feliciano's priest robe to reveal the Wind of the Gem that hanged on leather lace above his heart. He pulled the necklace off harshly, making Feliciano gasp. He ripped the Wind Gem off of the leather lace and threw it to the ground. Then he handed the Wind Gem to Arthur.

"Papa's gift…no…." Feliciano moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed and fell unconscious.

"Fratello!" yelled out Lovino worriedly and angrily as he struggled to get out of the ropes that bind him to the chair, "You bastards! Let me go!"

Ludwig yelled out a command as he gently held Feliciano in his arms, "Throw them in the empty cage in the attic and prepare for the ritual. I will deal with Feli."

"Yes, sir!" yelled out Gilbert as he and the other vampires knocked out their prisoners and dragged them up three floors stairs and into the attic and threw them in a huge cage that was on the end of the other side of the entrance of the attic door. In the middle of the attic floor was a pentagram with strange symbols drawn out by blood. Each end point of the pentagram held a candle. In the middle of the pentagram, is a huge cross standing by itself. It had a hole on each end, which an elemental gem is placed on, which so far Gem of the Earth is on the left, Gem of Water is on the Right, Gem of Fire is on the bottom, and finally the Gem of the Wind is on the top. Now all they need is a virgin who is holy, which is Feliciano.

Meanwhile, Ludwig carried Feliciano bridal style in his arm and went up to the second floor, down the end of the hall, passing twelve statues holding two candles each and passing six doors, and went into his room. Then laid Feliciano onto his bed and undressed him. Then he dressed Feliciano in a small white gown that covered his arms, legs, feet, and even his hands, only revealing his fingertips, neck, shoulder, and little of his chest. Once he finished dressing Feliciano up, he kissed his forehead and then carried him bridal style again, walked out his room, down the hall, and up the third stairs, and into the attic.

**GoddessWarrior: **Guess what! Cliff Hanger! Oh bummer! Don't worry I am working on the next chapter tomorrow after my last course, as some call it class. Well, Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Bai-Bai! =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4: The Ritual

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh yes, another chapter already! Hope ya enjoy it!

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (guy on guy), Swearing/Cursing, Bloody scenes, & Violence!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the story plot!

Chapter 4: The Ritual

Ludwig and Gilbert lifted Feliciano onto the cross and held him there till Alfred and Arthur tied Feliciano's wrist with rope to each side of the cross while Francis tied rope around Feliciano waist and then his ankles to the cross. Once Feliciano was tied to the cross, they stepped away and each of them stood on each end of the pentagram's points. They each took the candles and held them in their hands as they started chanted in strange ancient language that Ludwig started reading from the Book of Elements.

"What fuck are they chanting?!" asked Lovino angrily from the cage.

"I thought vampires can't do magic!" exclaimed Elisabeta

"Same here," Roderich said.

"They are chanting something from the book, which they can use since Ludwig has Feliciano's blood. The ritual is to combine the elements together to create a powerful energy. I don't really know why they are creating energy, but I know this, if we don't get out of here and help Feliciano-kun, he may die from blood lost for the need his blood on the pentagram too. He needs blood and energy to survive this. His body is too weak right now," Kiku replied worriedly.

"How the hell can you tell that Feli won't make it?!" asked Lovino in a pissy and worried tone.

"We can hear his heartbeat, veins, and blood flowing as well as sensing his energy," Antonio answered as he observed the bars of the cage,

"Me and Heracles will break the bars with our demonic powers. So move back," Kiku replied

Kiku and Heracles released their demon powers and summon their weapon. Kiku summoned his Katana and Heracles summoned his broadsword. They both put their demonic energy and strength into their blades as they slashed at the bars.

Meanwhile, as the vampires almost close to finish chanting, Ludwig went into the middle of the pentagram and used a knife to slice a deep cut on each of Feliciano's wrists, letting his blood drip onto the pentagram. As the pentagram was beginning to glow, Ludwig waked off the pentagram and continued chanting. The pentagram glowed bright light as wind, flames, water, and petals twirled around the cross and Feliciano. Finally they finished chanting as the elements' energy flew gently into Feliciano's body. Feliciano's body glowed with light and energy for a few minutes as the pentacle disappeared and candles unlit. Suddenly the cross diminished as the light and energy faded into Feliciano's body, leaving him to fall to the ground, but Lovino caught him in time as the vampires were busy with their friends. Ludwig growled as he knocked out the two demons, Kiku and Heracles as he ran over to where Lovino held Feliciano in his arms as he ripped two strips of cloth off his ropes and then wrapped and tied them around Feliciano's bleeding wrists.

"Fratellino! Wake up, please!" cried out Lovino as he shook Feliciano in his arms gently. Feliciano groaned as his eyes fluttered open and mumbled, "Fratello…what happened? I feel really funny and my body hurts."

"Those fucking bloodsucking bastards had done a ritual on you! And that potato bloodsucking bastard had bitten you and..." before Lovino got to finish what he was saying, he was stabbed in the back with a dagger which was held by Ludwig. Feliciano eyes widen as tears fell from his eyes and yelled out Lovino's name as he sat up and grabbed his brother's hand as Ludwig pulled the dagger out of Lovino's back and then walked to Feliciano's side. Feliciano held Lovino in his arms tightly in an embrace and rested his face onto Lovino's chest, crying and praying to God. His grip got tighter as Ludwig try to pull him away from Lovino. Lovino also hung onto his brother and glared at Ludwig as he winced from the pain from stab wound.

Feliciano started to scream out as his body shook in fear, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! FRATELLO PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"

Lovino snapped at Ludwig as he shakily stood up slowly from the ground with Feliciano still held tightly in his arms, "Get the fuck away from my fratellino, you fucking bastard!"

Ludwig glared at Lovino and replied in a harsh tone, "You either surrender or you vill both suffer dearly. Feliciano come to me!"

Feliciano shook his head as his body trembled and turned his head to gaze at Ludwig with teary eyes. Ludwig started to feel slightly guilty as he felt his heart been stabbed. He stared at the Feliciano as he remembered how he and Feliciano used to play.

"_Ludwig_ _come on and find me!" yelled out little Feliciano_

_ "I am coming Feli! Now vhere could you be? Hmm…" replied little Ludwig as he looked though under the bed, behind the dresser, under the desk, and then opened the closet to reveal Feliciano who jumped onto him, hugging him and then kissed him on the lips and then cried out happily, "You found me, Ludwig!"_

_ Ludwig blushed as he returned the hug and kissed Feliciano on the cheek as he said, "Vould you like to eat pasta vith me?"_

_ "Oh, can I really?" _

_ "Ya! Of course, I invited you for I know pasta is your favorite."_

_ "Yay!" yelled out Feliciano happily. _

Ludwigshook his head again and thenlet go of Feliciano as he mumbled to himself, "Damn it!"

Lovino let go of Feliciano and gripped Feliciano's hand leading him away from Ludwig and then ran out of the attic and down to the second stairs. They both stopped running as Ludwig blocked their path. Lovino growled at him and yelled out, "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"I simply took a hidden passage," replied Ludwig calmly, "Now please reframe from running and let's talk in my office."

"Like hell we will go along with you into a room and talk to you!" Lovino yelled.

"Fine, we can stand here and talk."

"Fuck No!"

"If you won't, then I vill force you to comply."

"Go to Hell, bastard!"

"You leave me choice. I vill fight you till you fall."

Feliciano let go of Lovino's hand and stood in front of him as he exclaimed nervously, "Don't lay a hand on him! We will talk here, but you have to promise to not harm us!"

"Fine, I promise to not harm you both," Ludwig replied softly.

"Chigi! What the hell do you want?" replied Lovino harshly.

"I vant Feli to stay here and help us defeat Ivan, Yao, and Natalia," Ludwig answered.

"Wait a minute! How do you expect him to help you?" asked Lovino

"With the element's gift," answered Ludwig

"So you did that ritual that almost could have killed my Fratellino, which he somehow survived, to give him powers of the elements?" asked Lovino angrily.

"Ja! And I vould not let him die for I gave him energy while I cut his wrists," growled Ludwig.

"Why Feli?" Lovino asked again.

"Because he is a virgin and pure hearted," answered Ludwig, blushing slightly.

"Damn pervert!" grumbled Lovino.

"But I don't know how to use it and I am scared of you," said Feliciano shakily.

"I am sorry if I was cruel, but I did not knew you were Feli from when I vas little. Please forgive me, Feliciano! I vill do anything in my power to protect you and treat you right!" promised Ludwig.

"I…I forgive you!" replied Feliciano

"What? Are you crazy?! He has hurt you and you are forgiving him!" yelled Lovino.

"Lovino…I trust him. I don't know why, but I do. I know he has hurt me, but at least he apologized and wants to make it up," said Feliciano.

"Fine, but I am staying here with you and so are the others! Got that bastard?! And I will not forgive you, got that!" said Lovino.

"I am good with zat. We have plenty of rooms in the first and second floor," replied Ludwig.

"Good!" snapped Lovino as Feliciano giggled and hugged both Lovino and Ludwig at the same time, making Lovino blush red as a tomato and Ludwig blush slightly.

Gilbert and Roderich came out holding hands along with Antonio, Elisabeta, Francis, Matthew, Kiku, Heracles, Arthur, and Alfred behind them watching them as they grinned, smiled, or laughed. Lovino glared at them when he saw them till Antonio ran to him and lifted him up into an embrace and kissed him tenderly, which Lovino gladly returned. Feliciano pouted and looked upset, which Ludwig caught Feliciano's mood switching from happiness to sadness. He hugged Feliciano to his chest and kissed him on both cheeks as he blushed again. Feliciano smiled happily and return the hug and kisses as he giggled and blushed.

"Feli, I am really sorry for vhat I have done," said Ludwig, still blushing.

"I know! No one is perfect, Luddy. I forgive you just like God forgives many others," Feliciano replied as he held Ludwig hand.

"Vell…do you…vould you mind if we try again…I mean…vould you go out vith me?"

"Sì! I would love that, Luddy!"

Ludwig smiled as he tilted Feliciano's head and kissed him on the lips softly and passionately, which Feliciano happily responded back. Lovino rolled his eyes as the others awed them. Alfred smirked as he twirled Arthur around and kissed him on the lips passionately and rough just what Arthur loved. Arthur returned the kiss, both fighting over dominance. Ludwig broke the kiss and then kissed Feliciano on the forehead as Feliciano giggled.

"Well, I guess you four will have to gather our stuff and then be shown to your rooms," Kiku pointed out.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as Kiku and Heracles said their good-byes and left to go home, not coming back to stay. Then Feliciano kissed Ludwig good-bye and left with Lovino, Antonio, Elisabeta, and Roderich back to the Church Dormitory to gather there things and came back to be shown to their rooms on the second floor. Antonio and Lovino shared a room while Elisabeta and Feliciano given their own room next to the shared couples room. Roderich stayed with Gilbert in his room, sleeping with him, committed to be together.

**GoddessWarrior: **Well, I will end it here and to give ya a clue, I might pick up from their instead of next morning, because I think it will be fun and I have great plot. Kufufufu!

**Vampires: **Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Alfred, & Matthew

**Demons: **Kiku, Heracles, Ivan, Yao, & Natalia

**Werewolves: **Antonio, Lovino, & Sadiq

**Humans: **Roderich, Elisabeta, & Feliciano


	5. Chapter 5: Taken Captive Once Again!

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello, my dear awesome readers! I have been really busy lately, so please be patient for some more chapters later on. And now onto the next chapter! =^.^=

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (guy on guy), Swearing/Cursing, Bloody scenes, & Violence!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the story plot!

Chapter 5: Taken Captive Once Again!

Feliciano went into his guest room and looked around to see a double bed that has red satin sheets, pills, and comforter. Next to the bed is a black night stand with a small trash basket beside it. There is a lamp on the night stand and a small brown book. From across the bed is a black dresser which he filled with his weekly clothes and set his art supplies next to it that is in a big black art bag. Then he stripped off the ritual clothes and then changed into his long pajama shirt. He threw the ritual clothes into the small trash basket. Then he sat on the bed and picked the small brown book and read the fourth to last page of the book.

_Dear Journal, _

_ I have left for war, but left my dear lover behind to protect her. I will miss her dearly. I fear that I may not come back. I might break her promise, though I don't want to! I have to try my best to defeat my enemies and hope to survive this war. I must bring them down so she will not suffer in their cruel hands. I am glad to kiss her before I left! I love her dearly. Please God protect her from the evil creatures! She has given me a heart full of light! May heavens watch over her!_

_ Sincerely,_

Ludwig Beilschmidt

"Oh my! It's Ludwig's Journal! I better find him and give it back!" cried out Feliciano as he ran out of the room to find Ludwig and give him the book. Instead he ran into someone. He looked up to see a man with white hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin. Feliciano squeaked out, "Excuse Me! I am Sorry, Sir!"

"Don't be sorry dear for a demon like me does not mind at all," replied the lavender eyed man.

"Are you a friend of Ludwig or Prussia?" asked Feliciano shakily. He felt fear for some reason. Something in his head and gut told him to run away from the man.

"No," the man answered as he grabbed Feliciano by the throat, "I am his enemy who plans to make him part of me."

Feliciano tried to pry the man's hand off his neck, but to no avail. He began to panic in fear and tried to cry out, but the man's free hand covered his mouth. This made Feliciano freak out and struggle even more. Tears fell down his cheek as he couldn't breathe or escape the man's grip.

The man smirked as he said in a soft tone, "I am Ivan Braginski, Demon of Ice. You are my captive. We will become great friends, my dear."

Feliciano whimpered as he passed out. Ivan let go of Feliciano and let the boy fall into his arms. He smirked as his Demon of Lava friend, Yao Wang, walked towards them with the Book of Elements in his hands and called out, "I have the book, aru!"

"Good, let's go," said Ivan as he carried Feliciano in his arms, bridal style.

Ludwig looked around his room looking for his journal, but could not find it. Then suddenly he remembered that he left it in one of the guest rooms. First he looked in Antonio and Lovino's guest room and then Elisabeta's guest room, which he could not find it in theirs. Then he went down the hall and tripped over a book. He cursed as he picked up the book as he stood up. Then he looked at it and yelled out, "I found it!"

Roderich and Gilbert smirked at him as they passed by him and giggled. Ludwig rolled his eyes at them and then turned to see Feliciano's door guest room open. He looked inside the room, looking see if Feliciano was in there, but could not find him. He frowned and mumbled to himself, "Maybe he may be downstairs…."

Ludwig walked down stairs, searching for Feliciano, but still could not find him. Suddenly Romano came running down the steps yelling out, "Where is my Fratello, you damn blood sucking potato bastard!"

Ludwig turned around to look at Lovino and said in a worried tone, "I was searching for him, but I cannot find him. I thought he would be in his room, but he is not. I found my journal near his door…."

"I AM GOING TO GO TO THAT DAMN DEMONS HOUSE AND KICK HIS ASS!" yelled out Gilbert angrily, cutting off Ludwig.

"Vhat are you talking about, bruder?" asked Ludwig

"I KNOW HE WAS HERE! I FEEL HIS DAMN AROUA! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Gilbert continued with his yelling.

"Who?" asked Matthew

"IVAN! THE DEMON ASSHOLE WHO HURT YOU AND ME!" Gilbert snapped.

"Don't yell at my brother, you jerk!" Alfred said sternly to Gilbert as he hugged Matthew to his chest as Matthew hung onto him, near to tears.

Gilbert eyes widen and then pouted as he said softly, "I am so sorry, Matthew."

Matthew turned his head to see Gilbert gazing at him with sad, apologetic eyes. He smiled and ran over to Gilbert, tackling him with a hug. Gilbert blushed and pushed him off in a careful, respective way as Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him towards his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Matthew kissed him lightly and then smiled. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the love birds and turned to see his brother still blushing. Then a worried Roderich ran down the steps and came to Gilbert's side and asked him, "Why are you yelling? What is wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head, frowned, and answered in a serious tone, "I sensed Ivan here."

Lovino eyes widen and yelled out, "He must have taken my Fratellino!"

"We better confront Ivan," said Ludwig, "Let's go and get Feli back."

Elisabeta came down the steps and asked, "What is going on? And where is Feli? He was supposed to come to my room earlier for something I was gonna give him."

"He was taken by Ivan," Roderich answered, "We are leaving to get Feli back."

"Are you sure?" asked Elisabeta

"My bruder sensed him in our home and since I couldn't find him, it leads to Ivan taking him since we are his enemies," Ludwig said as he grabbed his sword, "Is everyone coming to help?"

Elisabeta, Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Roderich, Matthew, and Francis nodded their heads to answer and yelled out, "Yes!" "Hell Yeah!" "Indeed we are!"

**GoddessWarrior: **And that is it for now! Bai-Bai!


	6. Chapter 6: Demon's Lair

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello, readers! Sorry it has been like a month, but I have written a chapter for you all! So here ya all go! Enjoy the chapter!

**Pairings: **_Germany X N. Italy, France X Canada, America X England, Spain X , Japan X Greece, Russia X China, Prussia X Austria, & Hungary X Belarus (Later: Prussia X Canada, & Russia X America) (one sided: Russia X Prussia, Russia X Italy, China X , Turkey X N. , & Switzerland X ) _

**Disclaimer & Warning: **I do not own Hetalia! I only own the story plot! To warn you, there is blood, violence, Yaoi (guy on guy), Yuri (girl on girl), and Swearing/Cursing. If you do not like it, don't read it! Those who like it or love it, enjoy!

Chapter 6- Demon's Lair

Feliciano eyes fluttered open as he whimpered in pain that settled in his throat. He felt someone carrying him. He turned his head to see it was the Ice Demon who called himself Ivan Braginski. Ivan smirked down at him as he kicked the double doors down of his castle. Feliciano panicked as he struggled in Ivan's arms. Ivan let Feliciano down, but pulled him to chest, holding him by the priest's arm as held a dagger to his throat as he dragged him inside.

"Now, my dear small priest, I would be good if I were you unless you want me to accidently slit your throat!" exclaimed Ivan with a smile on his face. Then he slid the dagger lightly against Feliciano's light tanned skin from the neck to his chest and then swiftly down to his hip and finally to his right thigh. This made Feliciano whimper and shake in fear of Ivan, making Ivan tease and harass him even more. This gave Ivan an idea and said to Feliciano, "I have a wonderful game to play dear small priest! How about we play it with Ludwig and Gilbert! Especially dear Gilbert! The game Touch-n-Tease Tag, where I shall touch you in a teasing matter in front of your friends to anger Ludwig and Gilbert!"

` "Please don't!" cried out Feliciano.

"Well…how about you say a prayer for me and then maybe I will think about it! I love hearing you silly priests pray to your God when he can no longer save you, especially not me for I am a very powerful demon, not a lowly one. So say a prayer and let me hear your pretty voice," said Ivan.

"You swear by your own blood that you will not harm my friends and not play that game if I pray for you!" said Feliciano determinedly.

"Yes, my dear, but you have to do a blood oath with me."

"What is a blood oath?"

Suddenly doors slammed opened to reveal a very angry Gilbert who so far came alone for he left in a hurry, leaving Ludwig and the others many hours away. Gilbert glared at Ivan and yelled out him in a rage, "You bastard! Didn't I tell you not to ever step in me and my brother's home! You are not welcome there! Worst of all, you took Feliciano, which crosses the line, bastard! You better not try make Feliciano do that stupid blood oath thing with you or things will get deadly!"

"My, my Gilbert, nice to see you again," Ivan said smugly as he smirked.

"Fuck you bastard!" Gilbert snapped back, "Let Feliciano go!"

"I will not, dear Gilbert. How about you try?" Ivan said teasingly.

Gilbert unsheathed his sword and charged at Ivan who pushed Feliciano into Yao Wang and unsheathed his sword in time to parry Gilbert's attacks. As Gilbert and Ivan parried and shared blows, Yao dragged Feliciano away. Feliciano struggled in Yao's grip as he yelled out a prayer while holding his cross in his right hands,

"_St. Michael the Archangel, illustrious leader of the heavenly army, defend us in the battle against principalities and powers, against the rulers of the world of darkness and the spirit of wickedness in high places. Come to the rescue of mankind, whom God has made in His own image and likeness, and purchased from Satan's tyranny at so great a price. Holy Church venerates you as her patron and guardian. The Lord has entrusted to you the task of leading the souls of the redeemed to heavenly blessedness. Entreat the Lord of peace to cast Satan down under our feet, so as to keep him from further holding man captive and doing harm to the Church. Carry our prayers up to God's throne, that the mercy of the Lord may quickly come and lay hold of the beast, the serpent of old, Satan and his demons, casting him in chains into the abyss, so that he can no longer seduce the nations."_

Yao and Ivan's eyes widen and screamed out in pain as burn marks revealed on their skin. Gilbert blinked his eyes and then smirked as he yelled out to Feliciano, "Say the exorcism while I sprinkle holy water at 'em!"

Feliciano nodded his head and said one of the many exorcism prayers he was taught by his grandpa Roma,

"_In the Name of Jesus Christ, our Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of our Savior, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil. God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God. Behold the Cross of the Lord, flee bands of enemies. He has conquered, the Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David. May thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us. As great as our hope in Thee…"_

Ivan growled as he ran towards Feliciano while Yao tackled Gilbert to the ground before he got to sprinkle holy water on him. Gilbert kicked Yao off and threw a veil of holy water at him, which broke on Yao's head, letting water poor upon him as glass left a few cut marks and a burn mark on his face, making him howl in pain.

Ivan nails grew long as he strikes at Feliciano in the face with them, leaving deep scratch marks on Feliciano's face. Feliciano gasped in pain as he touched his left cheek where Ivan strikes him at. Ivan then grabs him by the hair and twisted his arm behind his back, making him whimper in pain and fear. Gilbert hears Feliciano's whimpers and turns around to see him in Ivan's clutches. Gilbert growled and was about to charge at Ivan, but Yao knocked him out with a Bo Staff. Feliciano yelled out Gilbert's name as Ivan and Yao exchanged eye contact. Feliciano struggled in Ivan's grasp as Ivan dragged him up the stairs to his room. Ivan then threw him on his bed and tied his wrists to the bed posts, securely and roughly. Feliciano kicked him in the gut, making him growl and slap him across the face, making the boy yelp in surprise and pain. Ivan tore Feliciano's clothes off with his nail-like claws, revealing the boy's body. He ran his nails lightly across the boy's smooth light tan skin, making the boy shiver and cry in fear. This made Ivan smirk as he walked out of his room to help Yao bring Gilbert to his room next.

Feliciano mumbled a few prayers as tears fell down his cheeks and then silently hoped Ludwig would come and save them. Ivan and Yao brought in Gilbert and tied him in a chair next to the bed. Feliciano was about to yell out to Gilbert to wake up, but Ivan and Yao crawled on the bed and started to caress his skin with their sharp long nails, leaving small cuts on his body and causing the boy's small body to shiver and shake in fear.

Suddenly there were loud bangs and crashes coming from down stairs. Natalia ran into the room and yelled out, "Are lair is being attacked by some vampires and lowly humans along with werewolves!"

"Hmm, it must be our guests looking for their dear friends here," Ivan said while smiling, "Tell them to meet me in the ballroom sister and then come back up here to help me dress our guests up in nice dresses."

"Anything you like brother. I will be back soon."

"Thanks. Oh, and you will join us in our ball game, right. I bet you'd like to play with Elizabeta."

"I shall play. What ball game are we playing, dear brother?"

"I was gonna play Touch-n-Tease Tag, but I have something better in store. How about Dance till your Dead or Fallen?"

"That is an old game that we have not played for a while. Only problem is, usually vampires tend to win in that category..."

"Not this time. I will make this endearing and hard this time. You see my dear, only a few can play as the other are trapped in a maze. I have chosen Roderich and Germany to play the game to have a chance to get their lovers back."

"Roderich will likely fail….but the German vampire is new to it, right?"

"Indeed, and since he is new to it, he'll likely fall and then I will finish him off unless Gilbert and Feliciano surrender to me and do the blood oath to me."

"Not bad. You know you need to rid of the priest child's virginity before you do the oath, right?"

"Oh, don't worry. That will be no problem. I decided to force my way into controlling Ludwig to do that so the priest boy suffer in nightmares of not just him, but many others…"

"Oh, so you have other games you'll do I see!"

"Yes, my dear sis."

"This will be eventful and exciting. I so cannot wait, dear brother."

Ivan, Natalia, and Yao laughed evilly as Feliciano's eyes widen and shake in fear of their plans, knowing there will be worse to come.

**GoddessWarrior: **Hoped you loved it, but that is not all it. I did another chapter. So enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: Dance Till Fallen or Dead

**GoddessWarrior: **Like I said another chapter for ya all! So enjoy everyone! =^.^=

**Disclaimer & Warning: **I do not own Hetalia! I only own the story plot! To warn you, there is blood, violence, rape, Yaoi (guy on guy), Yuri (girl on girl), and Swearing/Cursing. If you do not like it, don't read it! Those who like it or love it, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Dance till Fallen to Death, part 1

A few demon maids dressed up Feliciano and Gilbert in black long medieval dresses with long sleeves. Then they put on light make up on their faces and small pigtails set up in their hair. They also put on light chains around their wrists as instructed. After chains are on securely, they put on black knee high socks and brown leather boots that are a few inches above the ankles on their feet. Once they finished dressing Feliciano and Gilbert up, they left them in the room. Gilbert glared at the door as he heard them lock the door, trapping them in. Gilbert turned his attention to Feliciano who stared at the chains on his wrists, silently.

"Are you okay Feli?" asked Gilbert, concerned for the young priest.

""I don't…..no, I am not, Gilbert. They have an evil plan and are gonna do bad things to us. What blood oath was Ivan asking of us?" Feliciano replied.

"To be his mate and slaves typically, but I refuse. So what is their stupid plan?"

"To play Dance till you're Dead or Fallen….then…force….umm…."

"What is Feli? You can tell me. It's okay to be afraid."

"They are gonna try to…control and force him to rape me…"

"Who? My little brother?"

"Si…."

"Hmm….it's more than that is it?"

"Si, they want to kill him and then force us to do the oath…."

"Fuck! That frickin' bastard! So who will play the game?"

"Ivan, Natalia, Elizabeta, Ludwig, and Roderich while the others are in a deadly maze…"

"I am sorry you got into this mess, but I promise my awesome brother and our friends will come for us. Besides the awesome me will do my best in getting us out of that bastard's clutches."

"I guess you are right. Thanks, Gilbert for cheering me up at bit."

"No problem. Call me Gil. I promise to try with all my strength and power that I will fight and protect you. For my little brother, someone has to. Ivan is a total psycho demon bastard. He used to be such a good demon till he met Sadiq, a vicious werewolf who…."

"I heard of Sadiq in our church. He slaughtered many in a church who did not follow him and then devoured them. He turned my brother into a werewolf, but Antonio helped and saved him. They escaped from him. I heard he has demonic energy, but I don't know…"

"He does have demonic energy due to someone in his old bloodline had demon blood in them that past down from generation to another."

"…."

"I think I have a plan. So go along with what I do and say for I know how to play this game. I hope Ludwig goes with it too."

"How will he know?"

"Simple, mind reading. Besides it's a brother thing!"

Ludwig, Roderich, Elizabeta, Lovino, Antonio, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis knocked down Ivan's door and ran inside his lair looking around for Feliciano and Gilbert as well as braking stuff in order to grab their enemies attention.

"Come out you bastards and give back my Fratello!" yelled out Lovino as he broke a table in pieces, "or I will destroy everything you own!"

"Ivan Braginski! Reveal yourself!" yelled out Ludwig angrily and annoyed.

"He will meet you in the ball room in a few minutes. I bet you remember who I am Ludwig. You know I am surprised Feli is actually a boy named Feliciano. At least you have tastes. Oh, and hello there, Elizabeta," said Natalia as she came down the steps in a black sleeveless sparkling long ball gown and leather black boots.

"Ja, I remember you, Natalia. Now vhy are we meeting Ivan in ze ballroom?" asked Ludwig.

"Well, if you want to see Feliciano then meet us all in the ballroom to dance and play a game!"

"I do not vant to play games vith you unless you give Feli back and talk."

"I do not think he wants to talk. Talking is boring. Besides there is blood oath to be done, which will be fun and exciting!"

"Vhat?"

"Look you bitch! Let Feli and Gil go!" yelled out Elizabeta.

"Oh, so you speak, Liz," Natalia replied, "Well, I have to go darling. See you all in the ballroom."

Once Natalia disappeared, Elizabeta threw a random pan at the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Ludwig frowned and led the way to the ballroom, which he actually remembered where it was.

In the ballroom, Ivan held onto the end of two chains that held Gilbert and Feliciano wrists on the other ends. Natalia stood next to Ivan with a deadly smirk. Gilbert kept giving Ivan angry glares every time he touched them or pulled the chains. Ivan smirked as he pulled on Feliciano's chain to pull him towards him, but Gilbert pulled Feliciano behind his back, which Feliciano clung to the back of his shirt as Gilbert threatened Ivan, "You touch him one more time, I shall bit your neck off! Just cus you have our wrists chained, doesn't mean I won't make a move, bastard!"

"Oh my, you are still feisty as ever, Gil," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Drop dead!" Gilbert snapped.

"Gil! Feli!" yelled out Elizabeta as she, Ludwig, and the others came in the ballroom. Roderich held her back and gave worried glances at Gilbert and Feliciano.

"Now that we are here, Ivan, vhat do you vant?" asked Ludwig.

"I want to play a game. First all your friends need to disappear except Roderich and Elizabeta", said Ivan. Suddenly Yao came out of now where and created a hole underneath the ground where Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Lovino, Antonio, and Francis stood and fell down the holes. Then the floor went back to normal after Yao jumped into one of the holes.

"Now we can start the game!" Ivan exclaimed with a creep smile as he used his flames to free Gilbert and Feliciano's chains off their wrists. Then he used his telekinesis to lock all doors and windows of the ballrooms after he pushed Feliciano and Gilbert to their lovers.

Ludwig caught Feliciano in his arm and kissed him on his lips passionately as Roderich hugged Gilbert. Gilbert hugged him back and then turned around to glare at Ivan. Ludwig held Feliciano's hand and then asked Gilbert, "Vhat is he up to bruder?"

"He wants to play an very old game called Dance till you're Fallen or Dead," Gilbert answered, "I hope you remember your dance lessons from back then bruder cus it's gonna get crazy. Kesese!"

_"Nein, I do not dance, moron,"_ Ludwig replied telepathically in Gilbert's mind.

_"Awe! But you and Feli were great partners at many of the ball dances back then,"_ replied back telepathically to Ludwig. Ludwig blushed as he asked, _"So vhat is the game rules?"_

_ "Kesese! You dance till you fall or be slain by your enemy! Oh, also you cannot have weapons at all. It's about powers and skills!"_

_ "Seriously? Zat's it?"_

_"You have to protect and save your partner from dancing in the arms of your enemy. Never hurt the dancing partner. Always lead the dance. I know the bastard probably has me and Italy as the followers while you and Roderich leads us. That bastard will try to control you so be careful, Lud."_

_ "Vhy? Vhy vould he vant to control me, bruder?"_

_ "So he can force you to rape Feli and then kill you, but I have a feeling there is more to it. Bruder you need to protect Feli. Don't vorry about me cus I have a plan. Me and Roderich will go after Ivan while you go after Natalia. Is that okay?"_

_ "You're asking me. Vell, since you are some vhat asking me to do it, I vill."_

_ "Awesome! Let's Dance to their Death!"_

_ "Or Fall."_

_ "Death."_

"_Vhatever!"_

"Ludwig! Are you okay? Are you spacing out?" asked Feliciano as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Ludwig's face.

"Ja, I am. Vhy?" asked Ludwig as he smiled at Feliciano as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close to his chest.

"Just making sure you're okay. Do you think my brother and the others will be okay?"

"Zey vill be. Trust me. Zey can fight very vell."

Suddenly, music started playing as Ivan took hold of Feliciano and lead the dance. Ludwig frowned and then took Feliciano away from Ivan, taking the lead of the dance. Ludwig and Feliciano danced gracefully and beautifully as one. Gilbert smirked at his brother in all knowing smirk. Ludwig rolled his eyes and then smiled at Feliciano who smiled back.

Roderich smirked as he twirled Gilbert, which Gilbert caught on in time before he almost stumbled. Roderich caught him back in his arm as Gilbert whispered, "Try that again I might take the lead right away next time."

"I thought that is breaking one of the rules," whispered Roderich.

"So you do know how the game goes?"

"Well, when me and Elizabeta were married, we used to this dance game at a few balls."

"I think I should be jealous, but I am too awesome for that! Did she lead it?"

"How did you guess?"

"You don't wanna know."

Natalia pulled Elizabeta into the dance, taking the lead. Elizabeta eyes widen in surprised and then glared at Natalia. Elizabeta then switched places, leading. Natalia smirks as she challenges her, both fighting for the lead of the dance and dominance. Ivan smiled as he watched them all dance about. His plan is going well so far, all he has to do is try to control Ludwig. Ivan concentrated on taking over Ludwig's mind, using all his power and will-strength. Ludwig felt something or someone pulling his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated in his mind to see who or what to end up seeing Ivan's image. He pushed Ivan out of his mind and then opened his eyes as he twirled Feliciano and himself around to glare at Ivan. Ivan came closer to them. Ludwig cursed under his breath as Ivan pulled Feliciano to his chest and the threw lightning blast at Ludwig, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled out. Ivan smirked as he led him back into the dance. Feliciano whimpered as Ivan's grip tightened around his waist and hand. Ivan glared at Ludwig who got up and challenged Ivan. Ivan and Ludwig tried taking over each other's minds as they continued taking turns dancing with Feliciano, trying to take dominance over Feliciano. Feliciano frowned as he was taken back and forth. He said a short chant in an ancient language, making both falling on the ground.

"What the hell," both Ludwig and Ivan said at the same time. Feliciano shook his index finger at them like they are bad children as he frowned down at them in a disappointed manner. Ludwig blushed as Ivan raised an eyebrow in curiosity and then started laughing at Feliciano, knowing that the young priest was annoyed and tired of being fought over. Ludwig punched Ivan in the face. Ivan eyes widened and then glared at Ludwig angrily. In rage, he charged at Ludwig, tackling him to the ground. Feliciano ran towards them and tried to pull Ivan away from him, but the Ivan grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a wall. Feliciano cried out in pain as his back and head hit the wall. Ivan turned his head to where Ludwig tried standing up, but ends up having one leg kneeling on the ground as he put his hand over his few likely broken or badly bruised ribs that were now slowly healing. Ivan smirked manically as he went to try taking over Ludwig's mind again.

Gilbert and Roderich stopped dancing as they ran towards Ivan to stop him, but Natalia saw them and pushed Elizabeta to the ground and then called up three sharp icicles and threw them at Gilbert, but Roderich jumped in the way, which one went through his chest and the other two in his right lung. Gilbert turned around as he heard Roderich yelped out in pain. He caught Roderich in his arms. Roderich looked up at Gilbert and smiled as he coughed up some blood a he reached his hand out and put his hand on Gilbert's left cheek. He was glad Gilbert caught him and held him in his arms. Gilbert felt tears going down his cheeks. He wiped them off his cheek as he hugged Roderich to his chest.

"Don't leave me, Rod! Please don't! I love you!" cried Gilbert. Roderich smiled sadly and said to Gilbert softly, "I love you too, but you…know…how it goes…stop crying and kiss me, idiot. The smile till I pass away, please…"

Gilbert smiled as he tried wiping the tears away with his free arm and then pulled Roderich into a kiss. After they broke apart, Gilbert said softly, "You are still an awesome loving bastard even when you are dying. Why did you…."

"I love you moron…. that is why…. I love you! Now be your awesome self… and find a new lover… You should try for that Canadian vampire guy…. I can tell he will love you like I did," said Roderich. Gilbert eyes widen after Roderich told him what to do while coughing up blood. Roderich eyes fluttered closed as he whispered, "I love you, Gilbert…"

Once Roderich went limp in Gilbert's arms, Gilbert screamed and cried out in anguish, sadness, and loss of his love one. Natalia smirked as she watched him cry and suffer for the loss of his loved one. Elizabeta ran to his side and embraced Gilbert to her chest, letting him let it out. Natalia watched them as Ivan finally took over Ludwig's mind and took over control of him. Ivan smirked as he made Ludwig stood before him and Feliciano. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, confused and worried as Ivan smacked Ludwig across the face and then let go of Feliciano, leaving him on the floor gasping for air. Ivan walked to Ludwig's side and whispered a command in his ear as Feliciano's eye widen and cover his mouth with his hands to cover a gasp surprised that Ivan actually took control over Ludwig. Ludwig walked towards Feliciano and stood in front of him, holding his hand out for Feliciano to take. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with threatening tears trying to fall out in the edge of his eye.

"Ludwig! Please wake up in there and fight his control over you!" cried out Feliciano. Ivan smirked as he waved his hand at Ludwig. Ludwig kneeled down in front of Feliciano and then took his arm in a tight grip and lifted him up as he got up. Feliciano tried to pry Ludwig's hold off him with no success. Ivan summons a slab in front of them, knee height and ordered Ludwig to put him on top of it. Ludwig did as commanded and then tied Feliciano's hands up above his head. Feliciano was about to yell out, but Ludwig put a gag on him that Ivan handed him. Feliciano yells were turned to muffles as tears ran his cheeks.

"Now the fun begins," said Ivan as he sat on a chair he summoned randomly to control Ludwig more easily and to watch Ludwig rape Feliciano in his control. Ludwig crawled on top of Feliciano and torn the black dress off of him. Then he licked and sucked on his nipples, making Feliciano gasp and moan in the gag. Ludwig kissed and licked a trail from his chest to his penis. He was about to give head, but instead Ivan made him take off Feliciano's gag and the force his three fingers in his mouth. Ivan smirked and called out, "Suck his fingers, Feliciano or else Ludwig shall die suffering in unimaginable pain." Feliciano whimpered and did as told. He sucked and licked each digit till Ludwig pulled out and pulled Feliciano's legs on his shoulder. He pushed two fingers in Feliciano's entrance, making Feliciano gasp in pain at the quick intrusion. Then Ludwig put his third finger in and started scissoring quickly. In three minutes, he pulled out his fingers and then pulled down his pants and underwear off to position his dick near Feliciano's entrance. Feliciano was about to struggle, but Ludwig held him down and pushed all the way in in one swift movement. Feliciano screamed out as tears poured out of his eyes from the pain. Ludwig froze and then started pounding in and out of Feliciano's entrance. Feliciano kept feeling pain till Ludwig hit his certain spot that make him cry out in pleasure. Ludwig kept fucking him till they both came and took out his penis. Feliciano passed out from exhaustion. Ivan smirked in fascination and let Ludwig mind free of his control.

Ludwig eyes went from black to fuzzy to clear. Once he looked down at Feliciano to see blood and cum around the bottom of him, Ludwig felt shameful, angry, hurt, and worry for his lover. He lifted his lover in his arms, embracing him and leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then he looked up at Ivan and glared at him while yelled at him, "You fucking bastard! I will make you suffer for what you did!"

"You mean what I controlled you to do to him," said Ivan smugly. Ludwig growled at him while Gilbert and Elizabeta walked to Ludwig and Feliciano's side as Natalia went to Ivan's side. Ivan smirk widen as he summoned a bunch of blood hounds around them. The blood hounds growled at them and they charged at them. Gilbert revealed his blade and fought them off as Elizabeta fought against Natalia. Ludwig put Feliciano down and fought against the blood hounds that came closer to him and Feliciano. Ivan walked toward them and then stood in front of Feliciano. He picked up Feliciano in his arms.

"Feli!" Ludwig cried out as he defeated the last of the hellhounds as Ivan took Feli and disappeared in smoke. Natalia also disappeared in smoke after she defeated Elizabeta who lay on the floor unconscious. Gilbert went to Elizabeta side and tried to wake her up as Ludwig ran out of Ivan's lair, but Alfred and Arthur blocked his way.

"Look you need to stop and think before you do something stupid," said Arthur softly.

"Also, the game isn't over yet. We lost Francis, which Matthew is upset, but he knows that it is not over yet. We even believe it's not over for we figured it out. There is more to this game of Ivan's for it is not about him now," exclaimed Alfred in a stern tone.

"What do you mean, the game isn't over? There is no game for it is a serious situation! What do you mean it is not about Ivan?" asked Gilbert while supporting Elizabeta up with his one arm around her waist, holding her up as she limped, hold onto him for support.

"Sadiq is the true boss of this. He is after something big. Sadiq is not just any werewolf, he is a demonic werewolf. He is after the Vargas brothers for both have the sacred element powers. No one can have all, but they do due to Rome's blood is in them. Rome is their grandfather who is the guardian of elements," explained Antonio.

"It is true," replied Lovino solemnly, "we have the sacred elements. I do not use my element abilities that much since I am a werewolf, which you moronic vampire could not tell due to my bloodline natural abilities to hide certain energies."

"So why does Sadiq want you two?" asked Ludwig.

"Power, lust, control, and mating…."answered Lovino as his body shook with tears running down his cheeks, "You have to save my baby brother before Ivan and Sadiq turns him and be forced blood oaths at the same time. I don't want him be turned and suffer through blood oaths! He will become weak and might die! You have to save him from them, Ludwig!"

Ludwig eyes widen, surprised with Lovino saying his as he request and trust in him to save Feliciano. He smiled and nodded his head as he replied in determination, "I swear to save him and protect him with my life."

"You better, potato bastard!" exclaimed Lovino, "I hate to put him your hands, but I want him to be happy with someone he loves even if it's a blood sucking vampire potato bastard. If you ever break his heart, I will fucking hunt you down and rip your heart out! You got it, Ludwig?!"

"Ja, I vill! I promise to love and cherish him," replied Ludwig sternly.

"Hate the moment, but we need hunt these fuckers down and avenge Francis and Roderich's death," replied Matthew. Everyone's eyes widen, surprised that Matthew swore. Gilbert smirked and ruffled Matthew's hair as he exclaimed, "Hell yeah, we will! Let's kick their asses. We will need silver weaponry, but Antonio and Lovino won't need it for they know how to handle them in their own ways since they are werewolves themselves."

"I vill go ahead of you guys since I already have a silver weapon which is my blade," said Ludwig, "You guys find some and meet me at Sadiq's palace."

Everyone nodded and went back to Gilbert and Ludwig's home to get silver weaponry with Gilbert leading the way as Ludwig went ahead to Sadiq's palace.

**GoddessWarrior: **Well this is for now, but I will try to get another up by next weekend. Sorry for making you awesome readers wait, but college homework and tests are in my way since I only have like four weeks left of Fall Semester to end. So gotta study hard and make sure my essays are good. Oh, I have to go! So wish me luck and hope I can post more soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Poisonous Blood Oath

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello, everyone! I bet you all are dying to know what'll happen next. Sorry I have not put up a chapter for a while. I have been busy. I will be even busier since College Spring Semester is here. So hang on and be patient my dear readers for me, okay? I will try to write another chapter as soon as I can. Now onto the Warning, Disclaimer, Pairings, and Story! Enjoy!

**Warning:** There may be Yaoi (boy on boy), Yuri (girl x girl), rape, abuse, violence, swearing, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Hetalia, but own the story plot!

**Pairings:** Germany X N. Italy, France X Canada, America X England, Spain X , Japan X Greece, Russia X China, Prussia X Austria, & Hungary X Belarus (Later: Prussia X Canada, & Russia X America) (one sided: Russia X Prussia, Russia X Italy, China X , Turkey X N. , & Switzerland X )

Now you may enjoy the chapter! =^.^=

Chapter 8- Poisonous Blood Oath

In a gold and white mansion, a demonic werewolf in human form with brown hair, white mask, tan skin, and wears green and tan robes with twin daggers in sheaths of each side of his hips on a belt walked back in forth in thought while waiting for Ivan to come over with one of the Italian twins. Suddenly, smoked clouded up his diner hall which he was just walking in.

"Hello, Sadiq," said Ivan to the demonic werewolf.

The demonic werewolf named Sadik smirked and replied gleefully, "Oh, hello dear friend! I see have brought one of the twins with!"

"I did. Though I am sorry that I brought the younger one instead of the older one, which you probably hoped for, but I just had to get the younger one since he is much easier and besides the older twin will likely come here for his brother anyways."

"Hmm…does not matter. Either or would be great. So how about you're come to my room and lay him on my bed so I can have a look at him."

Ivan nodded his head as they teleported to Sadiq's master room, which the walls and furniture were white and gold while the bed sheets, pillows, and blankets were gold and red silk. Ivan set the priest child on the bed. Feliciano whimpered and mumbled in his deep slumber, which Sadiq smirked at the boy as his eyes roamed the boy's naked body. Natalia rolled her eyes as she left the room to go to her room that Sadiq gave her few years ago. Sadiq sat beside the boy and softly pet the boy's hair. Ivan sighed as he stood in front of the door of the room and summoned a pole in his hands. Sadiq looked up at him curiously.

"I sense Ludwig coming. He is probably here to rescue Feliciano. You can start the blood oath while I take of…" Ivan began, but Natalia teleported in front of him as Sadiq cut him off saying sternly, "Do not worry about the vampire child for Natalia and my soldiers can deal with him while we have fun with the priest child."

"Oh don't worry brother for I will take care of the fools. Just take care of the whelp and take advantage of the time you have till his other friends come," Natalia said with an evil smirk on her face as she walked back in the room to pick up a new pair of knives from Sadiq's closet.

"You are right sis. Let's begin Sadiq," replied Ivan as Natalia disappear to deal with Ludwig. Sadiq summoned a whip and strike Feliciano with it, earning a yelp from Feliciano who woke up, bolting up from the bed with wide fearful eyes. He looked up at Ivan and Sadiq. His body shook in fear of them both, knowing he has no chance against both of them together, not even try to escape from them. Feliciano back up against the headboard of the bed till his back hit it as they crawled onto the bed, crawling closer to him. He whimpered in fear as he bit his lip from crying and screaming out, knowing it won't help. Ivan grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him closer to them as he revealed his demon fangs and sank his teeth into the boy's left neck while Sadiq came from behind the boy and sank his werewolf teeth in the boy's right neck. Feliciano's eyes went really wide as he screamed out in pain as they bit him, sucked some of his blood, and inserted their poison in the boy's neck and into his blood streams. They let him go, leaving him fall onto the silk sheets, curling into a ball, gripping the sheets scream in agony. The pain felt like flames engulfing him as a knife stabbing him everywhere in his body. Tears fell down his cheeks as he cried out Ludwig's name for help.

Meanwhile, Ludwig sensed ice energy in the air, which meant Natalia, was coming. He rolled his eyed as he hid his energy and ran to the back yard of Sadiq's mansion. He jumped over the gates and into the basement door and ran up to the kitchen to the Dining Room, and into the hallways using his stealth abilities to get through guards and servants. Suddenly, he heard a blood curling scream in the air and someone's voice crying his name for help. His eyes widen once he realized it is Feliciano's voice. He ran to Sadiq's master room and kicked the door down with brute force and unsheathed his blade. Ivan bolted up and summoned his long metal pole in his hands, ready to face Ludwig. Sadiq smirked as he stared at Ludwig and excitedly said loudly, "Oh, hello, Ludwig! It has been years since we faced each other. I am guessing you are here to save your soul mate once again? Oh, wait, you are too late. Our blood oath is in process…"

Something hit Sadiq in the head, cutting him off. He turned around to see who hit him, which was Lovino who held a stone in his hand. Lovino glared at Sadiq as he threatened him as he growled, "You are so dead for touching my Fratello, bastard! I am gonna tear you to pieces!"

Antonio stood beside him with blade in his right hand, ready to defend Lovino and fight against Sadiq. Natalia teleported beside her brother with daggers in each hand, ready to strike and kill. Gilbert, Matthew, Elizabeta, Alfred, and Arthur ran into the room and stood behind Ludwig with their weapons in hand, in their battle stance.

Ludwig glared at Sadiq as Romano spat out at Sadiq, "you damn frickin' monstrous bastard! How dare you force a blood oath on my fratellino! I am so slaying your ass."

Ludwig smirked and said to Sadiq, "It has been indeed a long time, but to let you know, we will save him before he becomes like you and Ivan.

"You think you will save him on time? What happens if he turns? What will do then?" Sadiq asked cockily as he turned to Lovino while brushing Feliciano's hair with his hand, "And look who is talking. You are a monster like me, dear wolf boy."

"Chigi! I am nowhere close like you bastard!" Lovino snapped.

"Oh, I am hurt. You are so cruel with your anger and name calling at me," Sadiq pouted and then smirked as Lovino angrily cursed under his breath. Ludwig frowned and answered Sadiq's questions, "Even if he does turn, I will still be by his side and be his mate. My blood oath will overcome yours anyways, Sadiq. You can annoy and piss Lovino off, but you won't have him as well as you can't have Feliciano."

"What makes your so sure about that?" asked Sadiq, raising an eyebrow.

Prussia joined in the conversation after releasing a low growl, "Because we know what you are after, Sadiq. You will never have that power."

"That is what you think, wanna-be-awesome," replied Sadiq smugly. Prussia eye twitched in annoyance and then snapped at him, "I cannot be a wannabe when I am awesome! Unlike you, you are the wanna-be-mate and ruler!"

"Why you-"Sadiq started out in rage, but Prussia burst out in laughter, cutting Sadiq off, and said, "I'd like to know why it seems that some morons like you say it is too late when it really isn't. I mean seriously, that saying is like so decades old. Seriously, I am so awesome than you, dude."

Sadiq frowned and then laughed evilly and then exclaimed, "You are right, Gilbert Beilschmidt, but how long are you going to risk your life to protect and help your brother, eh? Besides, this time the old saying will come true for I will for see it comes true fully."

"We will see about that, mutt." replied Gilbert angrily and annoyed. He was about to charge at Sadiq, but Ludwig stood in front of him and said sternly to the enemies, "You leave us no choice, but to bring you down, Sadiq. I heed you warning, I will kill you unless you let Feli free from your poisonous blood oath."

"Hmm…let me think…" Sadiq replied, pretending to ponder as he brushed Feliciano's long bangs to the side as Feliciano whimpered and sobbed. Ludwig softened as he worriedly looked at Feliciano. Gilbert glared murderously at Sadiq while Ivan and Natalia stood in front of Ludwig, Gilbert, and the others from getting any closer to Sadiq.

Antonio and Lovino turned into their werewolf forms, both have dark brown fur, but Lovino has his curl still and have his golden brown eyes while Antonio has his emerald green eyes. Ludwig, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, & Matthew showed and bared their vampire fangs as their eyes turned crimson red. Ivan and Natalia turned into their demon forms, Ivan a white devil-like beast with purple tattoos and golden eyes and Natalia blue devil-like beast with golden eyes. Elizabeta stared at Natalia as she summoned twin daggers and stood in defense stance, silently challenging Natalia. Natalia smirked as she lifted her two knives in each hand in a fighting stance, ready to accept her challenge. Yao, out of nowhere, teleported beside Ivan in his black dragon-like devil form with red tattoos and golden slanted eyes with a very long heavy blade in his hands, ready to slash anyone to pieces.

Sadiq smirked at everyone's determination to fight each other. He took a veil out his cloak pocket and forced Feliciano to drink it, but Feliciano struggled and tried pushed him away as a scream of agony came out of his mouth as more painful jolts ran inside his body arose again. This made Ludwig snap and charge at Sadiq with Gilbert by his side. As Ludwig and Gilbert charged at Sadiq, Alfred and Matthew charged at Ivan as Arthur chanted spells casting them at Ivan while Antonio and Antonio fought against Yao. Elizabeta and Natalia fought each other with their daggers or knives in a dance-like fighting battle.

Ludwig with his blade, slashed at Sadiq, making him jump out of the way as Gilbert used this distraction to swiftly grab their veil from Sadiq's hand. Once Sadiq realized this, he glared at Gilbert as he smashed it into pieces in his hands. Gilbert snickered at Sadiq and said cockily, "I guess you can't finish the blood oath seal, eh? I knew you will not just let Feli free or go with just a blood mate claim mark. I remember that the blood oath deals with some strange purple liquid shit, but what you should really know that we'd beat ya to it. Like I said, it is never too late. Ludwig, go drain the poison out of Feli and turn him as soon as ya can. I will take care of this bastard."

Ludwig nodded his head as he went to Feliciano's side and lifted him into his arms to comfort him. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, even though his vision is blurry, he knew it is Ludwig for he can feel and sense him. He clung to Ludwig's shirt as more pain jolted in his body making him whimper in pain.

"Feliciano, I am gonna suck ze bastards' poisons out of ya. Okay?" Ludwig said softly as he caressed Feliciano's cheek and then tilted Feliciano's head as his lover slightly nodded in confirmation. Ludwig smiled sadly and then sank his teeth in to his lover's neck and sucked the bloody poisons out and then pulled away a few times to spit them out. Feliciano winced in pain a few times as Ludwig bite and sucked their enemies' poisons out of his bloodstreams. Once Ludwig was completely sure he took all poisons from his Feliciano's bloodstreams, he pulled away from Feliciano after he licked Feliciano's neck wounds, helping them heal. Feliciano smiled softly at Ludwig as his eyes fluttered closed to let darkness take over. Ludwig frowned as he softly shook Feliciano with no avail to wake him to let him drink from his wrist. He panicked till Gilbert crashed into them from Sadiq throwing him at them. Ludwig shielded Feliciano as he grunted in pain as Gilbert collided into his back, knocking them all three together from the bed to the floor. Gilbert rubbed his back as he moaned in pain and then he looked up and growled at Sadiq. Sadiq raised his sword above Gilbert and brought it down upon him. Gilbert eyes widen and then closed his eyes expecting to be slain, but Ludwig deflected Sadiq's sword with his dagger that he quickly pulled out of his boot while holding Feliciano to his chest.

Gilbert got up, growled and charged at Sadiq with his sword raised. Sadiq turned his attention back to him and raised his sword, ready to parry Gilbert's blows. Gilbert and Sadiq fought against each other, parrying each other's blows, swinging and twirling their swords as there body sway along to their movement of their swords, in a sword battle dance.

Ludwig sighed in relief as Gilbert went back to distracting Sadiq and then looked down Feliciano in his arms worriedly. He felt Feliciano's pulse to find his pulse very light, delicate. He was about to panic till Lovino stood beside him and stared straight in his eyes.

"Vhat is it, Lovino?" Ludwig asked curiously as Lovino continued staring at him as a frown formed on his face for a few minutes. Finally, Lovino sighed and spoke in a stern tone, "You need to turn him. Need to force feed him your blood, dumbass."

Ludwig frowned as Lovino grabbed his wrist and then cut it with a dagger that he took from Ludwig's grasp. Lovino then pushed and pressed Ludwig's wrist to Feliciano's lips, letting the blood drip to his lips. Lovino frowned and then glared at Ludwig. Ludwig rolled his eyes and then drew back his bleeding wrist to his own lips and sucked some of his own blood in his mouth without swallowing it. He then put his lips onto Feliciano's and forced his mouth open to force feed the blood into his lover's mouth and down his throat and then kissed him till he thought that his blood fully went down his lover's throat and into his bloodstreams. Ludwig removed his lips from his lover's and then stared down at him for awhile till Lovino spoke softly, "Look he is not gonna wake up any sooner. So let me take care of him while he is in deep sleep turning vampire while you help kick that assholes butt that your brother is fighting against. I trust you even though I hate vampires, but I swear to god if you ever hurt my fratellino, I will personally bite your head off and burn your body to ashes as I make your head into my personal ball to play football with. Got it!?"

Ludwig stared at him and nodded his head as he stood up with his blade in hand, letting Lovino taking Feliciano in his arms. He then ran to Gilbert's side and helped his brother duel against Sadiq.

**GoddessWarrior: **I hope you enjoyed the story…

P.S.: Football means Soccer to Italians (also to most European Countries). I so love North and South Italy. They are so cute! I also love Germany even though he had a crazy boss named Hitler. Germany, , , America, and Prussia are so awesome and forever my favorites!


	9. Chapter 9: Ludwig vs Sadiq

**GoddessWarrior: **Hey readers! Sorry it has been quite a while. I have been really busy as well as dealing with some difficulties in life, but I am back to writing again. I am continuing this story for you all as well as the _Creatures of the Night _with SasuNaru. Oh, and also working on a few new other stories and don't worry, I promise they shall not be hiatus or discontinued. So smile readers!

**Warning: **There is Yaoi (guy on guy), Yuri (girl on girl), swearing (aka foul language), blood, and violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia! I only own the story plot!

_Enjoy! =^.^=_

Chapter 9: Ludwig vs. Sadiq

Ludwig swung his blade at Sadiq. Sadiq parried his blow and swung back at him, but Gilbert tackled him from behind to the floor. Sadiq growled and glared at Ludwig kicked his sword out of his grasps. Gilbert snickered as Ludwig dropped his sword in the ground, which signaled Gilbert to let Sadiq go. Sadiq raised an eyebrow as Gilbert swiftly jumped away from him and Ludwig's path to each other.

Sadiq started chuckling and said, "You dare battle me alone, eh?"

"Ja, I do," Ludwig replied sternly, "You have a problem with that?"

"No I do not, but I will enjoy killing you."

"Zat is if I let you. I am not da same as I vas vhen I vas younger, Sadiq. I am older, wiser, faster, and stronger zan before. I have grown fully mature full blood vampire."

Sadiq smirked and then charged at Ludwig with his sword, slashing at him that left a gash underneath Ludwig's ribs. Ludwig cursed underneath his breath and ran his blade in Sadiq's stomach. Sadiq growled in pain and anger. Then he swung his sword at Ludwig as Ludwig pulled his blade out of his stomach. As Ludwig released his blade from Sadiq's stomach, he unsheathed his dagger from his belt and parried Sadiq's blow on time. Sadiq smirked as he twirled away from Ludwig and started laughing evilly.

"You are more entertaining than before. Haha. You know. I wonder if you really freed Feliciano from Ivan and mine's poison," Sadiq smugly exclaimed as he chuckled.

"I believe I did bastard!"Ludwig replied confidently. He raised his weapon as he charged at Sadiq and then brought his blade down upon him with a cry of rage. Sadiq let his blade dig in his shoulder, leaving him to drop his weapon. Sadiq stared up at Ludwig with a smirk and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and cracked. Ludwig took a step back as he watched the cracks become enlarged and turned to see the cracks heading for the twins. He ran towards them, but Sadiq teleported in front of him, blocking his path.

"Antonio! Gilbert! Ludwig! Someone get your asses over here and help us!"yelled out Romano whom held on to his young brother as the cracks got closer. Antonio wrapped his arms around Romano leading him out of the room and outside while Gilbert carried Feliciano bridle style and followed them out.

Ludwig growled at Sadiq as threw his dagger at Sadiq, which Sadiq dodged the dagger. Ludwig smirked as he teleported behind him and punched him in the face with a hard cracking sound. Sadiq flew into the air and fell into the ground with a crash. He howled in agony and angry that became rage. He threw his sword into the ground and turned into his werewolf form and charged at Ludwig tackling him to the ground. Ludwig gasped as he was tackled the ground and then let his vampire side be revealed. His fangs grew slightly and pointier as his eyes turned from blue to red and his nail grew a bit longer. Both Ludwig and Sadiq wrestled and clawed at each other, leaving deep gashes and claw marks upon each other as well as baring their teeth and growling at each other. Sadiq somehow ripped through Ludwig's abdomen and through his back with his claws and arm, blood gushed out and splatters upon the floor as Ludwig gasped and choked at blood.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino yelled out to Ludwig as their eyes widen. Sadiq took his claw and arm as he turned back to his human form, smirking evilly as he licks the Ludwig's blood off his hand that used to be claws. Ludwig's body slumped to the floor in a heap with his blood pooling around him. Gilbert handed Feliciano to Lovino and ran to his brother's side, but Sadiq stood in front of his way and grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall, twelve feet away, making him crash and fall into the ground like a doll. Antonio glared at Sadiq as he stood in front of Lovino and Feliciano in protective stance. Sadiq raised an eye brow at Antonio challenging him, making Antonio growl in warning.

Suddenly, Feliciano's eyes fluttered open to reveal red-purple eyes as he sniffed their air and his eyes widen as the smell of something that smelled of blood that attract him the most to someone. He sat up and stared at Ludwig where the smell came from. Feliciano eyes widen and he stood up and ran to Ludwig's side. Lovino, Antonio, and even Sadiq looked at him surprised that he is awake with strange color in his eyes. Feliciano bite his own wrist and sucked his own blood in his mouth and forced fed Ludwig with his own blood through a kiss. Ludwig groaned as he accepted the kiss and blood. He opened his eyes to see his lover and smiled as he returned the kiss after being forced fed.

"Luddy…what am I?" asked Feliciano smiled sadly.

Ludwig sat up as his wound healed and embraced Feliciano into his chest and answered softly, "I believe you're a demonic vampire my love. At least you are not a demonic werewolf and vampire at the same time, but no matter what I love you. God Feli! I love you!"

Ludwig crushed his lips onto Feliciano's passionately and furiously, which Feliciano returned while closing his eyes, both fighting for dominance, which Ludwig won over and then released Feliciano. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig with a bright true smile as he took Ludwig's hands into his own and held them. Ludwig smiled back with a true smile and squeezed Feliciano's hands in comfort and reassurance. Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feliciano lifted them both up, standing together, facing Sadiq with determination to bring him down. Sadiq stared at them and then started to laugh hysterically. Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig stared at him like he grown two heads as Feliciano looked at him confused. Sadiq picked up his sword and yelled out after calming down his laughing, "I will deal with you all later. See ya later, children."

As Sadiq teleported to who knows where, Ludwig crushed Feliciano his chest and whispered something in his ear. Feliciano eyes dulled and then fluttered closed into a calm sleep. Lovino frowned and about to yell at Ludwig for putting his brother to sleep, but Antonio stopped him and dragged him away as Ludwig carried him in bridle style and followed them calmly as he watched Feliciano sleep. Ludwig was surprised that Feliciano fell asleep for most vampires refuse to fall asleep, then again Feliciano always seem to surprise him many times. He admired and loves Feliciano so much that he swore he will keep him happy forever no matter what happens.


End file.
